Bomba: Warrior Jellicle
by Aeryn Lavanthia
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please be kind! It's a crossover between Cats and Xena :Warrior Princess. (I think you can tell that I wrote it at 3am!!)


XENA CHARACTERS: JELLICLE CHARACTERS:  
  
XenaBombalurina  
GabrielleJemima  
JoxerPouncival  
AutolycusMungojerrie  
AresTumblebrutus  
AphroditeEtcetera  
HerculesRum Tum Tugger  
IolausMistoffelees  
CallistoVictoria  
Narrator= Electra  
  
Bomba: Warrior Jellicle.  
  
Misto: "Is everyone ready?"  
Etc: "You bet baby!"  
Elec:*gives Etcetera a strange look* "Right then, let's start"   
The Story Begins.....  
"Our scene begins with Xena and her faithful sidekick, Gabrielle. They are on their way to meet a friend...  
Pounce: "Is that me?"  
Jem: "Yes Pounce, you twit!"  
Pounce: "Oh, O.K then!"  
"Right, as I was saying, our heroes were walking through the woods...  
Tugger: "Wait a sec! I thought I was the hero!"  
"You are as well Tugger! If you let me continue I'll come to your bit"  
"Anyway, they were talking and joking when all of a sudden there was a flash of silver lightning...  
Vicki: "I didn't think Misto was in it yet?"  
"He's not! Its someone else!"  
Jem: "Ssshhh! Don't spoil the surprise!"  
"THERE WAS A FLASH OF SLIVER LIGHTNING!"  
Tugger: "Oohh someone's touchy"  
"And Xena's worst enemy, Ares appeared!  
*Tumblebrutus enters dressed as a mixture between Macavity and Ares. *  
Tumble: "Why am I dressed as both?"  
Misto: "Cos' we thought Mac would be the one to play Ares if he was nice and didn't hate us"  
Bomba: "But if he was nice, then he wouldn't be any good at playing a bad guy! He'd be too nice""  
Misto: "Oh yeah......."  
"Shut up and let me finish! Xena drew her sword and....  
Bomba: "Errr, I don't have a sword"  
"Then improvise! Ahem!...Xena drew her sword * Bomba whips out a spatula* What is that?!"  
Bomba: "You said to improvise and this is all I could find"  
"But I meant...Oh never mind! Back to the story and Xena asks Ares..."  
Bomba: "What do you want scum-bag!"  
Tumble: "I want you to meet my new associate, Callisto"  
*Victoria leaps out*  
Vicki: "Now I'll get you Warrior Jellicle" * she runs at Bomba with a feather duster*  
Misto: "This is getting weird!"  
*Bomba and Vicki engage in a girly poking fight*  
"Errr, as the two enemies fought, along came their friend Joxer, with the HERO!!!! *Tugger grins *, Hercules and his best pal Iolaus"  
Tugger: "So what happens now?"  
Misto: "I think you're supposed to help Xena fight Callisto"  
Tugger: "Nah! Watching them is too much fun!"  
Pounce: "When can I kick some butt!"  
*Tumble jumps on him *  
Tumble: "Careful what you wish for, fur face!"  
Pounce: "Fur Face!!! Why you....!"  
" As the fighting continued, there was another flash but this one was gold and glitter flew everywhere"  
*Etcetera comes on with a surfboard and bikini holding pom-poms and   
a set of colourful balloons tied to her ears *  
"Etcetera! What are you wearing!?"  
Etc: "Well you told me that Aphrodite was a surfer- cheerleader- airhead. So I am!"  
Mungo: "'ere, when's my bit?  
Misto: "Not yet"  
Mungo: "Why not! I wanna' fight Tug!"  
Tugger: "Why me?"  
Mungo: "cos' I be fulfilling every male cats dream..... ta' lamp ya one!"  
Tugger: "Come on then! Ya stripy humbug!"  
*Mungo and Tugger start brawling. The set dissolves into chaos as the three fights join up *  
Bomba: "Get off my tail" *thumps Mungo *  
Mungo: "Oi!" * swings but hits Pounce instead*  
Tugger: "Tumble, stop biting my leg or else!"  
Tumble: "Or else what, you poser!"  
Vicki: "I'm gonna kill you Pounce!"  
Pounce: "Yeah! You and what army!"  
*they disappear in a cloud of dust, All that can be heard is the sound of punching and the occasional yelp *  
Jem: "What now?"  
Elec: "I don't care. I've given up telling this story"  
Misto: "I think we've destroyed the proud name of Xena"  
*All pause *  
Jem: "You wanna get some lunch"  
Etc: "Okay, but what about the 'scrapping six'?"  
Misto: "I have an idea"  
*Misto wiggles his nose and claps his hands. The fighting cats disappear*  
Jem: "Where'd you send them?"  
Misto: "Oh...don't worry. I just thought I'd give them a taste of a real fight!"  
*The six jellicles appear in the middle of a field*  
Tugger: "Where are we?"  
Vicki: "What's that sound?"  
* All look up to see the entire Spartan Army rushing towards them*  
All: "MISTOFFELEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Disclaimer,*I do not own Cats or any of their characters and neither do I own Xena: Warrior Princess or any of the characters associated with that programme. So please don't sue me cos' I'm only a lowly student and I can't even afford a social life!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
